


Submissive

by icerose92



Category: Princess Protection Program (2009)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icerose92/pseuds/icerose92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosie’s never seen Carter so submissive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Submissive

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago and I had it posted in a few places, but I decided to tidy it up a bit and move it here. Fair warning, this is not a happy story; it contains graphic depictions of violence (torture) and a character death.

Rosie’s amazed at Carter’s transformation after their talk. Sure, they had been ‘friends’ before, but it was being forced upon Carter by Major Mason. Now, Carter was willing being her actual friend.

“Do you enjoy it?” Rosie asks innocently from her bed one Friday night.

Carter rolls onto her back and props herself up on her elbows. “Enjoy what?” Rosie sits up completely and folds her hands in her lap.

“Do you enjoy being friends?” Rosie elaborates. “With me, I mean.”

Carter laughs, a real laugh that shakes her whole body. Rosie smiles, though she doesn’t know what is funny, because she knows that it is probably one of the only real laughs that Carter has let out since her mother’s passing.

“What is funny, Carter?”

Carter throws the blankets off of herself and climbs out of bed. “You,” she answers as she sits beside Rosie.

“What have I done?” Rosie’s eyebrows knit in confusion.

Carter just laughs again. “You’re just too cute, Rosie. Of course I enjoy being friends with you!”

Rosie smiles with relief, somehow knowing that Carter means what she is saying, and, with a sudden burst of courage, asks, “Would you enjoy being more than friends, Carter?” Rosie’s never had intimate feelings for anyone (aside from that American pop singer, Jesse McCartney, that she’d met when she was 12), but she’s far from stupid. She knows what she’s feeling.

Carter is taken aback as she tries to figure out if, in a round about way, Rosie just asked her out. She searches Rosie’s eyes for conformation, because, really, how many times has Rosie asked or said these simple little things? Exactly. Carter does the only thing she can think to do at the moment. She smiles, the softest smile Rosie has ever seen on Carter, and leans down to press a soft kiss to Rosie’s cheek. “Goodnight, Rosie!” She calls over her shoulder as she climbs into her own bed.

Rosie touches her cheek gently and stares at Carter’s back. She frowns and her hand drops back to her lap to rest with the other. “Does that mean yes, Carter?” She asks. Her question hadn’t been answered, and darn it she wanted a straight (no pun intended) answer.

Carter tilts her head and raises her eyebrows suggestively at Rosie before settling to sleep again.

Rosie smiles because she knows that look. She’s seen it in movies, right before the big climax where the two main characters realize their undying love for each other. Maybe that logic was pushing it, but Rosie at least knows there’s a chance. “Goodnight, Carter. I love you.”

“Love you, too.” The reply is muffled by Carter’s blanket, but the sincerity is still heard.

Rosie’s only been here a few weeks, but she’s never seen Carter so submissive.

\-----

Who knew playing dress up for elderly women would lead to this?

It happens the third time they go in the dressing room together. Rosie watches as Carter slides the red fabric over her head. Carter twirls to get Rosie’s opinion and Rosie’s gapping mouth and wide, unfocused eyes don’t go unnoticed.

“Yo,” Carter says with a laugh. She holds two fingers up to her eyes as she says, “My eyes are up here, perv.”

Rosie snaps her mouth shut quickly and looks up at Carter, attempting to keep _some_ of her dignity. “I am aware.”

Carter frowns as the familiar words find her ears. The last time they had been spoken, Carter and Rosie had not been in a happy place. “What exactly, may I ask, were you looking at?” Carter mocks. A smirk plays over her lips as Rosie turns a healthy shade of red.

“I was…” Rosie turns away and picks up the dress on the bench. “Do you think this would look good, Carter?” When she turns to face her friend, Carter is now almost nose-to-nose with her. “Carter?” It’s meant to sound curious, questioning, but instead it comes out as a squeak and Rosie gulps.

“What was that question you asked me the other night?” Carter is calm, almost like she already knows how this situation is going to play out. Like she knows how their whole lives are going to play out, and Rosie doesn’t like it. She’s clueless and, she thinks, it’d be nice to know what Carter seems to know.

“Er,” Rosie chews on her bottom lip. Having Carter this close, while pleasantly nice, is making her palms sweat with nervousness. “Do you enjoy being friends?” Rosie asks again, hoping that that is the question Carter is referring to.

Carter merely shakes her head. “No. The other one.” Rosie chooses to stay silent, so Carter fills in the blanks. “Would I enjoy being more than friends?”

Rosie’s breath hitches as Carter wraps and arm around her waist and pulls her forward to press her lips against Rosie’s. Rosie closes her eyes and Carter holds her position. “Carter?” Rosie breathes when Carter finally pulls away. 

Carter unwinds her arm and steps back. She smiles cheekily and bounces slightly. “Of course I’d enjoy being more than friends!”

Rosie touches her lips as she watches Carter look through the pile of dresses on the opposite bench. “Does this mean we are…dating, Carter?” Rosie asks, using the term she’d heard numerous times on American television, still not understanding why Americans didn’t use the term ‘courting.’

Carter raises her eyes to look at Rosie in the mirror. She smiles, allowing the gesture to convey what her words couldn’t. The grin that splits Rosie’s face is almost painful.

Rosie, thinks, even though they haven’t been friends long, that she knows almost everything there is to know about Carter. But she’s never seen Carter so submissive.

\-----

Rosie grins as Carter’s moan drifts to her ears. Carter’s fingers dig into her scalp and Rosie moves her tongue a little slower, just to hear Carter moan again, before picking up her pace.

She’s between Carter’s legs and it’s their first time and the fact that she can do this to Carter, make her moan and writhe and beg for more, just exhilarates Rosie to no end. They’ve been dating for 10 months, Major Mason is away doing is Major duties, and Rosie and Carter are thrilled to have the house to themselves for a week.

“Rosie…” Rosie stops her ministrations and looks up, knowing that it will frustrate Carter.

“Yes, Carter?” She asks innocently. Carter groans.

“Rosie, please,” Carter begs, her voice hoarse.

Rosie slides up Carter’s body. “Please?” She half-mocks before circling the tip of her tongue around a hardened nipple.

Carter arches her back slightly and repeats, “Please.”

Rosie continues her journey up Carter’s body, pressing a sloppy kiss to the hollow of her throat before looking her in the eyes. “What do you want, Carter?”

Carter lets out a shaky breath and Rosie sweeps a sticky, sweat doused strand of hair from Carter’s forehead. “I…I…”

“Yes, Carter?”

“I want you inside me,” Carter finally moans as Rosie runs a finger through her slick folds.

Rosie smiles and kisses Carter so she can taste herself on her tongue and delves two fingers inside of her. Carter moans against Rosie’s tongue and bucks against her hand. Rosie, wanting nothing more than to give her love the release she desperately needs, presses her thumb against Carter’s clit and swallows the other girl’s moans as Carter comes and clenches around her fingers.

When Carter finally relaxes, and Rosie is able to collapse on top of her, Rosie watches intently as Carter tries to regain her normal breathing. 

Rosie smiles as Carter finally opens her eyes and a look of pure bliss washes over her features.

They’ve been dating for 10 months and they know _everything_ about each other. But Rosie’s never seen Carter so submissive.

\-----

Approximately two months ago, General Magnus Kane escaped from the Costa Estrellian Maximum Security Military Prison that he was being held in. After numerous warnings from Princess Protection authorities, Carter and Rosie, only days from being married, refused to go to their safe house while Head Quarters was on lockdown, choosing instead to stay in their own house, which was just across the lake from Carter’s childhood home.

No one was sure what General Kane was hoping to accomplish with is almost magical escape. Major Mason seemed to think that he wanted to settle his unfinished business with Queen Rosalinda, her mother, and Carter. He had begged his daughter and soon-to-be daughter-in-law to come with him.

But the Director thought that the two of them, Princess Protection Program’s best agents, would be perfectly safe where they were. She felt the General was after the Program’s newest princess, who had been relocated from their Louisiana abode to another agent’s home deep in the mountains of Denmark.

Major Mason had not been convinced. He chose to stay behind in his own home when the members of the Program were flown to scattered safe houses across the globe. He felt the need to stay with his family.

Despite the looming shadow of danger and the ever present feeling that, everywhere they went, they were being watched, Carter and Rosie were married on the pier jutting from their backyard.

One week ago, Major Mason made the trek to Carter and Rosie’s home to check up on them. As he was getting out of his battered blue jeep, Joe spotted a large man, dressed in camouflage and wielding binoculars, lurking in the bushes. As Joe approached, the burly stalker took off. Joe pursued, but could not catch the man.

Major mason recounted his experience to Rosie and Carter and told them that they needed to leave ASAP. Rosie, although obviously worried, laughed and waved her hand dismissively. “Major Mason,” she said. “Carter and I feel safe. He may have just been…what are they called, Carter? A hunter?” Carter nodded.

“Yeah, dad,” Carter agreed. She sounded doubtful, but she knew that Rosie wanted to stay in their home no matter what. “He could have been a harmless hunter. Plus, if worse comes to worst…I am trained to be a guard. To…guard things. Especially my Queen.” Rosie smiled up at Carter.

“A hunter looking at this house through binoculars?”

“Okay,” Carter said. “A pervy hunter. Dad do you realize how many men and teenage boys would kill to see two women having sex or making out?” Joe became visibly shaken up at that statement, but Carter brushed it off. Dads would be dads. “Look, all I’m sayin’ is that Rosie and I are expertly trained to fight and I am trained especially as a guard. We have a fair amount of experience under our belts.” Major Mason stood his ground. Carter sighed, “And if all else fails, you are right across the lake.”

Joe looked as if he wanted to argue further, but he knew how stubborn his daughter was. _Just like her mother_. So Major Mason relented, but tried to keep a close eye on the house. 

Three days later, Major Mason felt that something was…off as he sat eating his breakfast. Curious, Joe frowned and looked up from his newspaper and out the window towards his daughter’s house. He did a quick sweep of the premises with his eyes. His frown deepened and he dashed for the door when he noticed that Carter and Rosie’s upstairs bedroom window appeared to be shattered.

All appeared to be normal as he entered the house. After looking around the first story carefully, he climbed the stairs. “Carter?” He called as he walked down the hall. Their cars were in the driveway, so he knew they should be home. “Rosie?” Joe knocked on their bedroom door. He was met with silence.

Major Mason pushed the door open and gasped at the sight behind it. The window was broken; glass littered the floor and the bed. The nightstand was shattered to splinters and the lamp that should have been sitting on it was lying on the bed, its shade detached, the light bulb broken. The TV was on the floor, its screen blown, and Rosie’s laptop looked as if someone had picked it up and thrown it against the wall. Walking in farther, Major Mason could see that the full body mirror attached to the closet door was mostly shattered with flecks of red staining the pieces. The blankets from the bed were twisted into odd shapes and strewn across the room while picture frames lie broken on the dresser and desk.

Joe sucked in a deep breath, made his way down to his jeep, and made the call to the Director, biting back the venomous ‘I told you so’ on the tip of his tongue.

“Agents Mason and Gonzales have been abducted.” Joe was determined to keep his voice calm, steady.

After being assured that investigators were on their way and that the girls would be found, Joe cut the connection and let his head and fists come into contact with the steering wheel.

Now, Rosie wishes that she and Carter had let Major Mason take them to the safe house. Rosie wasn’t sure how many men had flooded into their house, but that night, as she lay wrapped in Carter’s protective embrace, five of them had crashed through their window and at least three times that many had flooded in from down stairs. Carter had fought valiantly, just as she had sworn to do, but there had been too many of them. In the end, they were dragged from their home kicking and screaming in their pajamas.

Now, they’re sitting across from each other, toe-to-toe, their arms and legs tied to the chairs they’re sitting in, and General Kane is hurting Carter, _her_ Carter. The General wants information. Where is Sophia? Where is Princess Emilia? Where is Princess Protection Headquarters? Where are the safe houses? Did they really think they were going to get away with tricking him and having him locked up? All of these things that he doesn’t need to know, doesn’t _want_ to know, just because he’s sick and angry and he wants to punish the Queen and the Queen’s Royal Guard.

General Kane steps into the small space between them and stoops down to take Rosie’s face in his hands gently, making her look at him, and tells her, almost father-like, that she has the power to stop all of this. To end her wife’s pain. If she’d just tell him what he wants to know. He clenches his jaw tightly, impatiently, as Carter tells Rosie to keep her mouth shut, that it doesn’t hurt, it doesn’t matter… _she_ doesn’t matter.

Rosie can’t believe the words spewing from Carter’s lips and she glances at her wife over the General’s shoulder.

Carter’s nose is broken and is spurting blood down her face and neck. The left side of her forehead and her left eye are engulfed in a nasty purple-yellow bruise. Three fingers on her left hand have been broken while her entire right arm has more than likely been rendered useless. And General Kane has ever so kindly used a knife to carve his full name into Carter’s back.

Rosie begs with her eyes, pleading Carter to give it up. The silence isn’t worth the torture. With Carter’s warning glare (or what Rosie assumed was a glare, she couldn’t be sure), Rosie wonders if she should be the one to cave. Rosie presses her lips tightly together, knowing that Carter would _never_ forgive her.

“So that is the way it shall be, Princessa,” General Kane says, almost sounding sad.

“She’s the Queen now, asshole,” Carter spits. To Rosie’s surprise, General Kane snarls.

For the next four hours, the only sounds that reach Rosie’s ears are Carter’s agonized screams and the General’s maniacal laughter. Carter tells Rosie to tune it out, to imagine them back home, sitting on the pier as they watch the sun set. For the most part, Rosie is capable of doing just that. Because Carter asked her to.

General Kane, frustrated that he can’t break either of them, even after endlessly torturing the Queen’s best friend, huffs angrily and disappears behind a curtain. Rosie takes a minute to assess Carter’s injuries wishing that Kane would do something, anything to her and leave Carter alone. But he won’t touch her.

Carter’s head is hanging forward limply, and it worries Rosie that she isn’t moving. “Carter?” Carter doesn’t move. Rosie nudges Carter’s foot with her own gently. “Carter?” With difficulty, Carter raises her head.

“Rosie,” she mumbles. “I love you. So much.”

Rosie swallows the lump in her throat, pushes back the feeling of goodbye, and tries again. “Carter, please. Please allow me to tell him what he is asking for.” Carter merely shakes her head. “Carter, please! He is hurting-”

A long, drawn out hissing is heard from where Kane disappeared behind the curtain, and Rosie cranes her stiff neck to see what the General is up to. Her eyes widen with fear. “What?” Carter mumbles. “What is he doing, Rosie?”

“Carter,” Rosie pleads frantically. “Please allow me to tell him.”

Carter spits a mouthful of blood to the side. “What’s he doing?”

“Carter,” Rosie begs with tears in her eyes. “Please!”

The curtain is pushed to the side and General Kane emerges wearing a thick black glove an wielding a piece of glowing red metal shaped like the countries of Costa Estrella and Costa Luna. Carter’s eyes widen.

“Carter!” Rosie cries.

“Do not worry, my Queen,” General Kane mocks. “The map of our neighboring countries is not for Agent Mason.”

Rosie swallows hard, but deep down she is relieved because now Carter can rest. Kane will leave Carter be and Carter can stop giving her looks and telling Rosie she loves her like it’s the last chance she’ll get.

Rosie trembles as General Kane approaches her, waving the burning map with a menacing grin gracing his aged face. She takes a deep breath and holds it.

“General Kane,” Carter calls weakly, trying to keep her head up. “Leave the Queen out of this.” When Carter, bait girl, fails to protect Rosie, her wife, Agent Mason, Royal Guard must step in to protect Rosalinda, her Queen. “This is between you and me, bud.”

“Tell me what I want to know,” General Kane says. “And it’ll all be over.”

“Do not,” Rosie gasps as General Kane brings the metal so close to her, the heat radiating from it burns her face. “Carter, do not tell him anything!”

“But Queen Rosalinda,” Kane says. “Earlier you wanted me to know.”

Rosie straightens her spine and attempts to look dignified. “As long as you leave Carter out of this, my mind is made up.”

General Kane sneers and lunges at Rosie with the map. “Wait!” Carter tries to scream, but it comes out as a whimper. “Wait.”

“Yes, Agent Mason?” General Kane grits his teeth and stills.

“Carter, do not!”

“Let the Royal Guard speak!” The General barks.

“Leave Rosie alone,” Carter whispers. “I’ll tell you what you want to know. Just leave my Queen out of this.”

They’ve been held in captivity for four days and Carter has been through numerous methods of torture without breaking. But Rosie has never seen Carter so submissive.

\-----

Rosie cradles Carter’s head in her lap and does her best to clean her wife’s wounds with what little clean cloth she can salvage from their clothing.

Carter had told General Kane everything he had wanted to know. She’d spilled her guts and lied through her teeth and Rosie was devastated and pissed because why hadn’t she thought to _lie_?! If she’d thought to lie Carter wouldn’t have been tortured. She wouldn’t have gone through so much pain. She wouldn’t be _dying_.

Once Kane thought he had everything he wanted, he threw the hot, map-shaped metal at Carter, making sure it landed on her so he could get the satisfaction of one more pain laced scream before slicing the ropes binding the both of them and dashing out. He had no time for killing now that he thought he had his information.

“Carter,” Rosie whispers, making Carter open her eyes. “Carter, help is going to come. We are going to get out. Just stay awake.” She takes Carter’s left hand and caresses the band that is still around her ring finger. Carter shakes her head and Rosie holds in a sob.

“I love you, Rosie,” Carter whispers, gritting her teeth in pain. “And…I do enjoy being with you.”

Then, Carter goes limp. Rosie lets out an agonized sob, mumbling "no, no, no" as she feels half of her soul die. She presses a kiss to Carter’s blood stained forehead. “I love you, Carter. My Royal Guard. My love.”

Rosie and Carter have been through so much together. From a rocky beginning, high school bullies, the awkward transition from friends to girlfriends, making love, training to be agents, and to getting married. Rosie has seen every mood in Carter’s arsenal. But now, in death, Rosie has never seen Carter so submissive.


End file.
